Only Because You're Mine
by heiwajimas
Summary: Neither of them were sure how to react, and surely a stab wound wouldn't make a difference. Because after all, you can't teach a beast to share so easily.


Hints of sunlight seeping through the cheap hospital blinds, Izaya opened his eyes and groaned in pain. Clutching the side of his stomach, his head fell forward onto the hospital bed he laid in. "Shit," He cursed under his breath before observing his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed, stomach bandaged and an IV hooked into his arm. The room smelled of cheap air freshener and there was a small array of flowers next to his bed, a note tossed lazily aside it.

_"Found out what happened after you didn't come home. All clients are postponed and files are organized away. I'm bringing sushi at noon. Try to not get yourself killed before then. – Namie"_

He silently laughed to himself at the thought of his secretary actually being friendly, even after being stabbed. He felt a headache coming on, and he gently massaged his temples. "Why did he have to underestimate me," his words came out more as a statement rather than a question. "And I had such great intentions for this city." He sighed almost dramatically, rolling his eyes.

"Like what? Continuing to ruin everyone's lives like the lowlife you are?" The low baritone voice came from the doorway, and his eyes widened at the sight of the blond. "Whoever stabbed you did us all a favor. Shizuo leaned onto the doorway of the hospital room and held up a plastic bag in his hand. "Your secretary handed this to me while I was walking up here and told me give it to you. She said something about 'tell him it's the usual'. I'm sure you can figure it out." He snorted and closed the door behind him before tossing the bag at Izaya, hearing a groan escape the raven haired man.

"Couldn't hurt for you to be a little gentle, Shizu-chan?" He opened the bag and read the small folded note left inside.

_What's with all the notes today…?_

He shook his head before unfolding the paper.

_"Izaya-san! Sorry about what happened, terrible. I will make up for it by free sushi for next month! Stay healthy, okay? –Simon"_

He rolled his eyes and swiped the paper on the floor.

_…Why are people making the effort?_

His eyes returned to Shizuo before breaking apart his chopsticks. "Congratulations on the record breaking 4 minutes without destroying something. I'm surprised the beast knows how to tame itself." He sarcastically clapped, returning to his food. "Why are you even here? Come to finish the job?" His words came out pitiful, a desperate attempt of reassuring his ego.

"Who did it?" Shizuo was calm, sitting on the chair that was across from the hospital bed. Izaya raised an eyebrow at the sudden response from the blond.

"Like it matters, I don't think it concerns you anyw-"

"Who did it." Shizuo's voice was now stern, and his question became a demanding statement.

"Shizuo." The name rolled off Izaya's tongue roughly, and his eyes refused to meet the blond's. Shizuo got up from the chair and his footsteps tapped towards the bed.

"Izaya," Shizuo grew impatient at the repeat of questions. Seeing as it was going nowhere, he picked up the chopsticks from the bed before picking up a piece of the fatty tuna, scooting his body closer to Izaya. Before a word could be spoken by Izaya, the tuna was pressed to his mouth. "Eat," Shizuo held the chopsticks and mumbled a "you're too damn scrawny" before looking away. Izaya grabbed Shizuo's wrist and dug his nails into the skin with every word he spat.

"Shizuo, stop it." His voice was filled with venom and danger alerted the blond, but he waved it away. "It doesn't affect you, so fuck off and get away from me."

_Please stay here…_

Using his other hand, Shizuo pulled Izaya's fingers out from its grasp and he pushed into the bony wrist. "Tell me who did this to you and I'll leave you alone." His voice was rough and Izaya noted the slight concern in his tone, but he would never admit it himself.

"I can't." Izaya cursed himself for telling the truth, but he couldn't blame himself for it. Being at the point where his wrist could snap at any second, his senses became blurred. "Why does it concern you so much? The day I lay in the streets of Ikebukoro covered in my own blood is the day you celebrate and cheer for my suffering. So tell me," His voice grew sterner as his mouth found its way near Shizuo's ear, the blond feeling shivers glide up his spine at the sudden deepness in Izaya's tone. "Why do you care?"

Their bodies grew too close for comfort, and Shizuo felt Izaya's breathe huff in his ear. Shizuo growled and grabbed Izaya by the collar, ignoring the raven wincing in pain and clutching his wounded stomach. "I'm the only one who's aloud to kill you," Shizuo's breathe trailed to Izaya's neck before stopping. "Only me. Got it?" Izaya raised an eyebrow and smirked, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"Ah, you're really not like yourself today, you do realize that, right?" He nervously laughed before shivering in pain at the wound Shizuo poked at.

"You aren't either." Shizuo replied teasingly. Izaya sighed and leaned into Shizuo's touch, closing his eyes. Shizuo smelled like nicotine and mint, something Izaya never seemed to lose interest in.

"I guess so." He felt fingers lace through his black hair and his surroundings slow around him. He yawned before Shizuo rubbed reassuring hands along his back, massaging circles into the other man. Izaya teasingly bit Shizuo's earlobe, whispering. "After all, I am yours, aren't I?"


End file.
